


but Love was shrewd and bold

by Roissy



Series: Asoiaf fanarts [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Art, F/F, NSFW Art, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: You can find me on Neocities as well https://roissy.neocities.org/





	but Love was shrewd and bold

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Neocities as well https://roissy.neocities.org/


End file.
